


The Prince and the Blonde

by Fantasywriter



Category: Promtis ffxv
Genre: #noctis #ffxv #promtis, #prompto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Prompto has a nightmare and it leads to more then cuddling and comfort. Noctis and Prompto shares their first kiss.





	The Prince and the Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some Promtis coming your way. ;)  
> I hope you all enjoy it that takes out the time to read it. I know it’s not perfect but I write for fun. If you liked this I could continue the Promtis journey’s. Comment down below if you want more to this story!

Noctis woke up in his and Prompto’s tent to hearing a whimper. He opened his eyes to see the blonde was laying close to him and he was flinching in his sleep. 

“Must be having a nightmare.” He thought to himself.  
The Blonde was snuggling up to Noctis without even knowing. The Prince wasn’t sure how to approach this. He felt his cheeks turn hot, feeling Prompto so close to him. The blonde was breathing heavily.  
“Prompto.. “Noctis whispered, gently shaking him to help him wake up. Prompto woke up quickly his heart was pounding. His eyes was widen. Noctis stared into his bright blue eyes. This was new and embarrassing for Noctis, but he wanted to comfort Prompto badly.  
“Oh-h sorry Noct!” Prompto moved away quickly. He flipped on his side with his back facing Noctis. Prompto was scared, he realized he was holding Noctis in his sleep. He was afraid of what the Prince thought.  
Noctis couldn’t help but moved closer. He knew this was awkward for him and his best friend, but this was the right time to make his move. Noctis had slowly started to become attracted to Prompto. He was hiding it because he was suppose to marry Lady Luna Freya. He didn’t want to, he was confused and he knew what he wanted now. He sighed and bravely threw his arm over Prompto.  
“Prom....it’s okay.” Noctis exclaimed. He felt the blonde push his backside close to Noctis torso which made his face on fire now. He assume with his body language Prompto wanted the comfort he was offering.  
“A-Are you sure Noct?” Prompto was trying to breathe normal. He was shaking and nervous because the blonde had liked Noctis since High school, but Noctis was horrible at the signs.  
“Yes, I’m sure. You want to talk about it or-?” Noctis offered and felt Prompto turn to face him. Prompto cuddled close to the Prince and wrapped his arm around him too.  
“I’m confused...I wake up in a tank....smothering in water. It’s scary, then it changes to you and you don’t want me anymore.” Prompto frowned with his bottom lip going under his top pouting. Noctis stayed at him with his heart racing. His feelings for the blonde was pouring over him. He wanted to tell him this strange feeling, but Noctis wasn’t the best with words.  
“Prompto...you’ll never loose me. “ he scooted so close to him. Their noses were touching now. Noctis breathe heavily, he was fighting all the urge to just kiss the blonde’s lips. He was curious he wanted it and all of it.  
Prompto stared into Noctis sapphire eyes. “N-Noct this is going to be crazy...but can I kiss you?” The blonde’s cheeks were red highlighting his freckles. Noctis couldn’t help, but be relieved and smile widely. He loved when he noticed Prompto blushing, the way his freckles showed up. 

“Y-Yes...kiss me..please..” Noctis whispered hoping the guys weren’t listening outside the tent. He leaned in nervously, but excitedly. Prompto leaned in as well to meet Noctis’ lips. Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s. The blonde’s lips were so soft and perfect. They fit perfect together with Noctis. It felt like a puzzle piece. Noctis began to move his lips a little with Prompto’s trying to keep pace. He couldn’t help, but hum loudly.  
“Damn his lips are amazing. Why hadn’t we done this sooner. I want more.” Noctis thought loudly.

Noctis’ heart was pounding out of chest. Prompto smiled into the kiss happily. The blonde had wanted this for so long. He made sweet sounds with Noctis. They both felt sparks into their kiss. Noctis moved his hand up to Prompto’s hair and started to caress it without thinking. He kissed him harder pressing his lips on his. He pushed his body up against Prompto’s. He slowly broke away to catch his breath.  
“Damn...” Noctis was panting.  
“Was amazing...” Prompto finished the sentence panting with him. Prompto smiled happily. “I’ve wanted to do that since high school.” The blonde giggled. Noctis kept blushing and smiled sweetly.  
“Wish you would’ve...I honestly didn’t know back then...” Noctis searched Prompto’s eyes.  
“Uh huh....thank you Noct.” Prompto smiled softly at the Prince. Noctis smirked at him playing with his hair.  
“I love your lips...I’m already addicted...” Noctis whispered.  
Prompto smirked back at the Prince.  
“I know...”


End file.
